Eternal Pain Of A Broken Soul
by Carapheonix
Summary: Warning: VERY Graphic Death Scenes. No pairings? Summary: Mr. D Needs the help of 4 of the teams. It seems that someone has killing BBA officials. Is there a pattern? If so will they be able to find it in time to stop the next murder?
1. What do you mean WORK TOGETHER!

If I go between Jap and English names I'm sorry. I'm used to Using: Rei, Mao, and a few English names but sometimes I switch by accident. XX

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer applies.

* * *

**_The Eternal Pain, __Of a Broken Soul. _**

_**Chapter one:**_

_**What do you mean work together?!?!?**_

**__**

**Ray's eyebrows furrowed as he, along with all four other teams;The Majestics,The All Starz,The D-Boyz, and The White Tigers, listened to the solemn report Mr.Dickenson was giving in the Conference Room. **

**"Mr. McKinley was a very big asset to the BBA. He was one of our top officials. His murder confuses me. I believe you met him, Raymond? Can you think of anyone he really talked about, if he was angry or someone else was?"**

**All eyes turned to him, feeling at least 3 times smaller he closed his own eyes and nodded. "Yes. I met him back when I first came to Japan. Right after you and I made that arangement. He was a sweet old man. I don't think he had any enemies. He was always talking about how excited he was that he was going to be a grandfather soon." **

**He had to take a deep breathe before he could continue, though his voice and expression showed no sign of it; he was angry. " Said how he was always so sure you were going to have it with him one day for being late or something. **

**"It always amazed me how he always worried over the little things but took the big ones without even blinking." His eyes opened and he scanned the room before his gaze fell on Mr. Dickenson's once more.**

**Mr. Dickenson nodded. "Yes, that's what I remembered as well. Hmm..."**

**Suddenly Tala spoke up, asking the question they all wanted to know. "That's all very interesting I assure you. But why did you call us here? "**

**Several nods and approving 'Hn's echo'd him.**

**Mr. Dickenson just smiled, not answering the question, but the twinkle in the old man's eyes told Ray what he was planning.**

**"Because," He paused, anger and shock still not showing in tone or appearance, but now showing in his choice of words as everyone stopped and looked at him once more. "He wants us to help out. Isn't that right, Stanley?"**

**Mr. Dickenson gave him a worried, yet knowing look and nodded. " Right again Raymond."**

**Kevin's eyebrows furrowed as his confused voice rung out. "But why us? Why not the detectives?"**

**"Haven't you been listening Kevin?" Mariah spoke up, her eyes were closed and she was leaning against Lee slightly. "Every cop that even attempts the case dies within days. Obviously Mr. Dickenson doesn't want any more people dying."**

**"Oh so he sends us? Gee.. thanks old man." Kevin replied dryly, getting a whack over the head from Lee, Mariah, and Gary.**

**"That was rude Kevin!"**

**"But quite right." Everyone froze and looked to Ray who was staring at no one but Mr. Dickenson. **

**"S..Mr. Dickenson wants us to do it because we will be harder to get to. And we all have something to apply that will help us solve the case."**

**Ray leaned away from the wall and walked to the table. **

**"Think about it. White Tigers and Demolition Boyz both have training in tracking and martial arts. We know how to take care of ourselves and others, and the Majestics and All Starz have funds and resources. "**

**Ray smiled, "Quite a stroke of Brilliance actually. No one would expect us to do it. Especially to be working together; what with our... colorful pasts with each other."**

**Mr. Dickenson smiled and nodded. "Exactly Raymond."**

**They all seemed quite upset with having to work together, just like it was said, but afterall Mr. Dickenson had done a lot for them all. Their final restraint was broken as a new voice spoke.**

**"So... Stanley, I assume you have some clues or something left behind?"**

**The old man's eyes twinkled once again. "You know me too well young Kai."**

****

* * *

****

That's all for now. The future chapters will be longer, this is just to see how you take to it.

So Review so I can update!

xD

_**The Dark Huntress Cara**_


	2. To Live and To Die

Wow… I really expected more reviews but hey… at least I got some!

Reviews:

Dev: Thanks for reviewing love:Hugs: You brighten up me day!

Demi- THANK YOU!

Kaishin- Why thanks!

Others- If I missed you: SORRY!

WARNING! VERY GRAPHIC DEATH SCENE!

THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

* * *

_**Eternal Pain Of A Broken Soul  
**__**Chapter two:  
**__**To Live and Die**_

**__**

Ray's eyes closed. The small hotel room wasn't cleaned since the murder. He had read the report and just about ordered the Majestics and All Starz to stay. Knowing they wouldn't be able to handle it.

The smell of blood reached him outside, making him stop at the door; others not being able to go in. "I'll give you all fair warning. There's... a hell of a lot of blood in here. I think Gary, Kevin, Ian and Spencer should stay outside for right now… They said four at a time anyway."

Kai nodded as the others took their position on the nearby wall.

Walking inside, even the Demolition boys scrunched their nose with disgust. Blood was everywhere. And a body was hanging from the ceiling fan. It was Mr. Kelsey, he was naked and it was obvious that he had been tortured, then killed, and finally ripped open. It was only when Ray noticed what hung him did he turn away, unable to see his friend like that.

"Ray?"

"Fine."

Kai gave him a disbelieving look but dropped it, Ray tried to calm himself as the Others walked off, searching for clues. He took a deep breath but immediately regretted it as he smelled the blood, lingering traces of fear, and the slow rotting of the intestine; which were spilling onto the floor from the gaping hole that went completely through his lower torso.

Thinking of who could have possibly done such a hideous act made his hands clench subconsciously, drawing small drops of blood, but before they could drop, someone had grabbed his hands and suddenly they were wrapped by what looked like a scarf.

He looked up to see Bryan, staring at him blankly; Weird. He didn't even hear him approach.

Figuring that his gaze on the old man's once relaxed kind face (Which now had empty eye sockets and a caved in nose) he had lost track of his surroundings.

Staring confusedly at Bryan, he immediately felt like an idiot when he simply replied.

"if you get your blood on the carpet you'll mess up the, needed, DNA testing we're going to do later." Ray nodded, his eyes slit and felt something warm and wet run down his cheek. It was only then that he realized that he had been crying while he was in his trance.

Bryan sighed, "Look you can't handle this; you were too close to this old man and you'll-"

"Kelsey. Mr. Kelsey. That was his name so use it. Don't disrespect the dead. I'll take a few of the things you've found now and take the others with me down to the BBA Labs. Tell Kai."

Without another word, Ray wordlessly took the case, which Bryan had been holding, that held a few of the already found 'Could-be-clues' and walked out the door; not even waiting for a reply.

Bryan sighed softly as the door closed, shaking his head he looked up at the old—Mr. Kelsey, who was hanging from a ceiling fan by his own spine.

Ray walked past the others without looking at them, wordlessly they followed; even Ian knowing enough not to say a word as further tears slipped down Ray's cheeks. Though as soon as they got outside, he bottled it up, and bore it. Putting on his usual expression he walked down the street.

Remaining tears drying rapidly in the strong wind and fast pace.

**

* * *

**

Revised it a bit.

Well? Hope none of you tossed de cookies. Sorry but it had to be done. I tried to make it not TOO sick.

I also made this one a lil short because I didn't want to give away TOO much in one chapter and I thought that was a nice way to end.

Sorry, XX again.

Please review.

And remember flame at your own risk!

I warned you.

_**The Dark Huntress Cara**_


End file.
